


if all the world and love were young

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Boy Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by solvent90</p><p>Cory/Shawn ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	if all the world and love were young

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bastet

 

 

After the divorce, Cory crashed at Shawn's for three weeks. It was stupid, his house was a lot bigger than Shawn's cramped, messy apartment, and Topanga had moved out anyway, but it was kind of a best friend requirement. Your best friend wants to sleep on your couch after his divorce from his only serious girlfriend ever, you let him.

After the three weeks, he signed the papers and went out to coffee with Topanga. He was gone two nights: he came back with a new scarf and two wedding rings. He looked tired, staring slowly around the apartment like he'd never seen it before. He kicked at a pizza box.

"Do you ever actually clean?"

Shawn looked over at the pizza box, the mass of papers on the floor, his guitar.

"No?" he said, and Cory put his head in his hands.

"I miss her."

"Yeah."

*

Cory sold the house and bought a smaller apartment in the city. Topanga came over to help with the furniture and the unpacking.

Her hair was long and dark now, she wore neat pearl earrings and jeans, and she and Cory still smiled at each other funny, spoke in the little half-sentences and gestures that that Shawn had never been able to pin down, still couldn't quite understand. _Married_.

"You can't actually unmarry a person," Cory said after she left and Shawn sat down on the clean expensive leather of the new couch and nodded, accepting.

"You never told me how come you got divorced," he said and Cory pinched at the bridge of his nose, shook his head and said nothing. He looked older, Shawn thought with a shock, _so much_ older, like a whole other person - cropped hair and neat business suit, rueful, tired smile. He looked good.

*

Shawn had already turned the curve of the stairs when he saw them, Cory and Topanga, hugging, Cory's face turned into her shoulder, her fingers stroking over the nape of his neck. He couldn't breathe for a second, had to get out of there, but then Topanga looked up and saw him. Her eyes were a little bit red, but she smiled at him.

"Shawn," she said, "hey," and Cory lifted his head quickly off her shoulder, cleared his throat, and backed off a little.

"Topanga's, uh, moving. To Europe."

"Yeah, to teach, in Paris," she said, holding her breath a little on the word, like she used to do when she was excited, and then smiling at herself.

"Wow," Shawn said and Cory nodded, watching Topanga proudly.

"Yeah."

*

"Man," Cory said later, after they got back from the airport rubbing his eyes in the darkened apartment. His voice was a little slurred with whiskey. "I just - I feel so old, you know? When did we get this old?"

Shawn scrubbed his hands through his hair, looked down at his carefully faded jeans. He was just about making enough for the rent at the bar; one of these days, Cory was going to offer him a loan and he'd accept it.

"Don't know," he said, and Cory turned and kissed him with drunken precision, on the mouth. He'd had sex with men before, lots of times by now, fucked and been fucked a fair few times, but his mind insisted on putting it like that, like he was still twelve and waiting, waiting, waiting. _On the mouth_ , Cory had kissed him.

"You're drunk," he tried to say, and then Cory said, "Shawn, _please_."

He sounded breathless, earnest, his mouth still the same pretty shape it had always been, and he fell back with a groaning surprised sound when Shawn pushed him back on the couch and kissed him. He helped Shawn fumble him out of his suit, both of them struggling with the cufflinks and the tie, the irritating little buttons at the collar. One popped off, and another, and then they were laughing helplessly, like kids, against each other's shoulders. Cory put his hand on Shawn's thigh, drew it slowly up.

"I used to be so scared," he said dreamily, "I used to -"

"Yeah," Shawn managed through his teeth, because fuck, Cory was jerking him off, awkward as all hell, and he had obviously never done it before and it was maybe the hottest thing that had ever happened to Shawn, even better than that time with the two college girls with the piercings.

"Please," he said, pinched experimentally at Cory's nipple to help him along, and Cory moaned against his mouth, hot breath and the taste of whiskey, a low, incredible, X-rated sound.

 


End file.
